Late Night Bath
by SophisticatedFiend
Summary: Korra meets a man that turns her on, and ultimately makes her feel safe. *ONE SHOT* *NO PLOT* *AMORRA*


Amorra

When the two met, it was in the midst of war. Korra being the Avatar, she was the hero. He was the antagonist, one to take away bending from the innocent people of Republic City. After the war, Amon and Tarrlok were announced dead by explosion. Korra, happy the war was over, moved on to her relationship with Mako. They were together for three years. He broke it off, though, because he had felt her growing distant from him over the years. She didn't really mind breaking up with him; she just missed having someone to sleep with at night.

She was then single for another two years. She had mastered all four elements a long time ago, so she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do for the community. For the most part, she stayed at home, except for her daily visits to Narook's noodle shop or to the bath house down her street.

Korra met Noatak at Narook's place. She was eating her noodles peacefully, when the shop owner came over to her.

"_Korra, honey, have you met my dear friend Noatak_?" he asks her in his thick Northern accent. She shook her head, causing the tall man to slide her bowl down the counter towards another man. She sighed and went over to her bowl, accepting the fact that Narook was trying to be a matchmaker.

"Hey," she starts hesitantly. "My name is Korra," he looks up at this, revealing the scars that covered the left half of his face.

"Noatak," he grunts. The young girl smiles up at the older gentleman.

"Noatak, you're from the Northern Water Tribe?" she asks. He nods.

"I left a long time ago to get away from my father," Noatak frowns a bit, creating a grimace on the scarred side of his face. She smiles a sweet smile, making the corners of his mouth turn up. She slurps her noodles then, filling her cheeks until she looks like a chipmunk. He chuckles. "You have quite the appetite."

"Oh, yeah, I train a lot, it makes me hungry," she laughs, pulling more noodles into her mouth. He laughs, which makes her smile through the food.

"Well, at least your metabolism is high," he calls over to Narook and orders another bowl of noodles. When it comes the man pushes it towards the girl, making her realize there were no more noodles in her own bowl. She takes it gratefully.

"Thanks," she says as her hand lightly brushes his as she takes the bowl. There was a spark when their flesh touched, making shivers run down her spine. She could tell he felt it too, because his eyes widened. He pulled his hand away quickly, leaving her wondering what the spark meant.

They continued in their conversation, until Korra noticed the time and said she had to leave. The man was sad to see her go, but told her he also had business to tend to. The two adults walk in opposite directions; She went to her home, and he went to the bathhouse she was so fond of.

Upon entering her apartment, Naga hastily licked her face. Korra pushed the beast away, laughing, then threw off her coat and scarf. She then walked through the house, turning on all the lights as she went. Korra was afraid of the dark, though she'd never admit it. Ever since Mako left, the apartment just felt so empty. His clothes weren't in her dresser anymore, and his motorcycle wasn't parked in her garage. Korra sighs and walks into her bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind her as she undressed. She flops onto the bed in nothing but her bindings, and then begins to think.

The man she met at Narook's had been handsome, but was she ready to move on yet? She wasn't ever really into her relationship with Mako, but she enjoyed the company he gave her. After two years she figured she was ready to let go and meet new men, but she felt it wasn't the same.

She stands up from the bed then goes into the bathroom. She turns on the water in the shower and stands under the heating water. Noatak… That name is familiar. She ponders the word for a while, not coming up with an answer to her question. He really is quite handsome, she decides as she steps out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her bust, she drifts over to her wardrobe. She pulls on some clean under bindings then pulls on a large shirt over her bare torso. She flips her hair over then begins drying it with the towel. When it was dry enough she pulled a brush through it, remembering when Asami would brush her hair for her. Back then it was only to her shoulders, but now it's well past the middle of her back.

She braids the long hair into a side fishtail, and climbs into bed. 'Noatak, hmmm…' she continues to think of the man Narook introduced her too. She found her mind drifting to things they shouldn't have, like how large he was, and if he would take her. She began thinking of ways that they could be together. Closing her eyes, she slid her hand down the front of her body to the moist area between her legs.

Catching herself, she sits up. She takes a deep breath and decides to take a bath. Korra doesn't have a bath in her home, so she needs to walk down the street to the bathhouse in order to enjoy soaking in warm water. She pulls on her coat and shoes then walks down the street. She enters the steaming bathhouse, paying the attendant at the front desk. She always uses the mix bath. It's not that she won't use the Women's bath; it's just a habit to bathe with everyone.

She enters the changing room, towel in hand. She pulls off her bindings and her shirt then wraps the towel around her waist. She pushes the door open to find the bath empty besides a man on the other side, facing away from the door. Careful to not disturb the water, she walks into the bath slowly. The man doesn't move when she settles in across from him.

"You're from the water tribe as well?" he says, not turning around. She felt the voice was vaguely familiar. She moves toward him slowly.

"Uh, yeah, the southern," as she gets closer, she notices minor scars on the left side of his body. _Noatak? _ She reaches a hand out towards him, just in time for him to turn around.

"You should really mind your own business," He grips her wrist in his hand, eyes narrowed. Upon realizing who the girl in front of him was his eyes widen. He lets go of her wrist, his eyes dropping down to her chest. She blushes when she realizes that she's completely bare in front of Noatak. _Noatak, the man she was about to pleasure herself to fifteen minutes ago. _She crosses her arms over her breasts, failing to hide much of the large masses. "Korra, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," She smiles, beginning to move away from the man. Noatak reaches out to her.

"Want me to wash your back?" he asks flirtingly. She giggles a bit at his advances, and shrugs. She turns around, pulling her hair to the side so he had access to her back. "You have such lovely hair," he admits.

"Thanks," She laughs. "I've been growing it out for a few years."

"It's quite long," he rubs soap across her shoulder blades, noticing the tension in those muscles. "Relax, Korra, I'm not going to assault you."

"What are you talking about, I am relaxed," she pulls her shoulders forward then settles them back again.

"Wow, you're really tense, I'm going to try to work some of it out," He starts kneading the flesh of her back, digging out knots in her shoulders. When he hit an extra tense spot, she lets out a moan when he digs into it. The moans become more frequent as he moves down her back. He reaches her lower back, and she lets out a fairly loud moan, making her slap her hand over her mouth to stifle it. Noatak, on the other hand, was greatly enjoying the sounds she was making. His body reacted to it too, his organ becoming stiff at the thought of her making the noises for him.

"Hnng, _Noatak,"_ She lets his name escape her lips in their native tongue.

"_Korra, you make delicious sounds,_" he leans forward to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing against the shell. She takes his hands into hers and pulls his body forward so her back is pressing against his chest. She could feel his hard member pressing into the small of her back.

"_Noatak, touch me," _she breathes. He's happy to oblige, one of his hands cupping her right breast, while the other slithers down between her legs. His fingers slid up and down through her folds, until the tip of his finger touches the hard nub he recognizes as her pleasure point. He circles around it, then pinches it, making her yelp and spread her legs farther, pressing them against the insides of his. He readjusts her so that her legs are slung over his. He goes back to touching her between her legs. She shivers at his touch, making him throb painfully.

After he knows she's solidly wet, he flips her around so he can see her face when he enters her. She wraps her legs around his waist, rubbing herself against his member. She enjoys the friction between their bodies, and she can feel her body let out more juices. Gripping his shoulders, she feels him pressing the tip to her entrance of her body. She waits for him to push it in, and bites her lip in suspense.

Noatak smiles at the expression she makes and kisses her jaw. He pushes into her about a third of the way, where he meets resistance. '_Oh, so she's a virgin," _he thinks to himself. He thrust up and tears through the film, allowing the wet tightness envelope him. She cries out, making him stop to allow her to adjust to him. She breathes heavily as the pain subsides, the feel of him filling her replacing it. She swivels her hips a bit, letting him know it's okay to go more.

He fills her to the hilt then pulls out slowly. He thrusts into her again, her tightness resisting him a little bit, starting a steady rhythm. She matches his pace, creating friction between their bodies. She lets out quiet moans occasionally, making him want her to be louder. He begins going faster, trying to make her come and say his name.

"_Ahh, Noatak, I'm gonna-_"he cuts off her off with a kiss.

"_Let it go, Korra," _he whispers in her ear. He trails kisses down her neck to her collar bone. She lets the tension building in her loins snap, causing her to have an orgasm like she had never felt before. The walls of her squeeze around Noatak, then releases, over and over again. He keeps thrusting into her against the walls trying to repel him. After a few more thrusts, he comes as well, filling her with his hot seed. As her orgasm subsides finally, she rests her head against his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh," she breaths. "And to think I was only going to think about you."

"You were thinking about me?" he asks. She nods. "Were you touching yourself?"

"What kind of a question is that?!" she sits up to stare at him with a red face.

"The kind that I want an answer to," He laughs as he kisses her. "So?"

"Fine, I was going to, but then I came here," she admits, her blush spreading. He nods then kisses her again. "Will you come home with me tonight?"

"Why do you want that?" he asks, confused.

"I don't like the dark," she strokes the scarred side of his face, marveling how smooth the skin is. He smiles and leans down to kiss her again.

"I'll protect you," he fully recognized the irony in the phrase. Five years ago he was against her, trying to overthrow her and take away her bending. Now that he's seen this side of her, he could never imagine hurting her in any way.


End file.
